paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sydney/Quotes
Masking Up * "Let's get things crazy" * "I'll enter History as one of the greatest." * "Time to make the world burn." * "These fuckers will know my name." * "Time to justify my place in this crew." * "Time to cement my place in this crew" * "They'll be glad they let me join." Calling Crewmate * "Oi, , follow me!" * "Oi, , on me now!" * "Hey, , come with me!" * "Hey, , follow me now!" * "Hey, , come on!" When using Inspire Skill *''"Run faster, dipshit!"'' *''"Move!"'' *''"Move, Move!"'' *''"Christ, can you move any slower?"'' *''"You're not jogging in the park, idiot!"'' *''"Move your ass, ya tosser!"'' *''"Crikey, get the move on then"'' *''"Get the fuck up!"'' *"You! Up! Now!" *''"Crikey, get the fuck up!"'' *''"No rest for the wicked, get up!"'' *''"Hey, you, get on your feet!"'' *''"On your feet, tosser!"'' Completing A Heist Completing A Heist (Stealth) *''"Well bugger me, that was easy."'' *''"I guess that's one way of doing things."'' *''"That was easy enough, but not enough fun."'' *''"Silent and deadly, fascinating combo."'' *''"Hurray! we did the job silently, but I'm still bored as batshit."'' *''"That was a ripper."'' *''"I guess that's how the pros do it."'' *''"Yeah I'll admit, that was smooth."'' *''"Perfect execution, can't say otherwise"'' *''"The Dingos would't believe the eyes if their saw me do this."'' Completing A Heist (Loud) * "Crikey that was close, but we fucking did it!" * "It is a ripper of a day, yes it is!" * "We did it, nice!" * "Fuck me, that was so much fun." * "No fucking worries, we're unstoppable!" *"That's how we do it." *''"That was a ripper!"'' *''"That was easy enough, but not as much fun."'' *''"That was fucking fun!"'' *''"That was fun and all, but now I'm buggered!"'' *''"Hurray! We did the job silently, but I'm still bored as batshit." (Line plays due to a glitch.) Special Enemies 'Sniper' * ''"Achoo! Sniper!" * "Stay back! Sniper!" * "Shit, Sniper!" * "Sniper, over there!" 'Killing snipers' * "Get stuffed, Sniper fuck!" * "Took care of the Sniper!" * "Fuck off, Sniper." 'Bulldozer' * "Fuck, Bulldozer!" * "Motherfucking Bulldozer!" 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Fuck off, Dozer."'' *''"Fuck you, Bulldozer!"'' *''"Bulldozer's down!"'' 'Tasers' * "Taser spotted, look out!" 'Killing Tasers' * "Fuck off, Taser." * "I've got the Taser!" * "Eat that you tosser!" * "Taser's history!" 'Shields' * "We got a Shield over here!" * "Ah shit, Shield!" * "It's a Shield!" 'Killing Shields' * "Fuck off, asshole Shield." * "Fuck off ya stupid Shield!" * "Took care of the Shield!" * "Bye bye, asshole Shield!" 'Cloakers' * "Cloaker son of a bitch!" * "Ah shit, Cloaker!" 'Killing Cloakers' * "Eat that, Cloaker fuck." * "Sit on my dick, Cloaker!" * "Cloaker's dead!" * "Sleep tight, Cloaker!" * "See ya, Cloaker dipshit!" * "Bye bye, Cloaker fuck!" 'Medic' *''"Enemy Medic!"'' *''"Shit! Medic!"'' *''"It's an enemy medic!"'' 'Killing Medic' *''"Try healin' those wounds, ya pussy!"'' *''"Fuck off Medic!"'' *''"Bye bye, Medic fuck!"'' Captain Winters * "Shit! Captain!" * "Look out! Captain!" * "It's the Captain!" * "Watch out! Captain" Dominating *''"Hands up, you fucker."'' *''"Get your hands up, dipshit!"'' *''"Put your bloody hands up!"'' *''"Drop your weapon now!"'' *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Lower your weapon!"'' *''"Get down on your knees!"'' *''"Kneel!"'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Cuffs On!"'' *''"Now, cuffs!"'' *''"Cuffs, put 'em on."'' *''"Put your handcuffs on!"'' *''"Hit the ground, fucker!"'' Civilians *''"Stay down little doggie."'' *''"Aren't you enjoying this, ya bloody tool?"'' *''"Your face is annoying me, look away or I'll kill ya"'' *''"On the ground."'' *''"I had a good burger before, that might be the reason I haven't killed you yet!"'' *''"Don't move."'' *''"I'll stomp your face if you move, got it?"'' *''"I might just kill one of you for fun."'' *''"Hit the floor."'' *''"What're you cryin' about, it's a ripper of a day, smile."'' *''"Kiss the fucking ground!"'' *''"I can't imagine you've ever been in a situation remotely as exciting as this!"'' *''’’Down on the ground.’’'' *''"Crikey, keep the civies in check!"'' Pager Responses *"If'' I don't see any action soon I'm gonna turn into a fucking basket case"'' *''"I had the weirdest dream last night, I dreamt that my head was replaced by an actual hamburger and people started calling me hamburger head"'' *''"This might actually be the world's most boring job."'' *''"When I was a young girl, my friends used to call me 'Biscuit Mama'. I loved that nickname. Could you start calling me that?"'' *"Ha! Leroy is such a tosser! He thinks he can out-drink me. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen." *"So, tell me control - Jared Leto as the new Joker, yay or nay? I reckon he'll pull it off." *''"Don't you just love watchin' panicked people runnin' for their lives? No? Heh, I'm just jokin' mate! Loosen up. you think I'm off my rocker?"'' *''"It's a ripper of a day, isn't it, control? Life's good, ye?"'' *''"I don't wanna put you on the spot, but I gotta ask. Vampires or werewolves? Who wins in a battle? Me and Leroy can't decide."'' *''"No, no problem over here. Everything is A-okay."'' *''"I just can't get over the season finale on the Walking Dead. I need to talk to someone about it..."'' *''"Control, I'm just really craving some good pudding. You got any?"'' *(Singing) "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! Oh, sorry, is this on?" *''"You know, I could really go for a croc burger right now. A good and juicy croc burger. That'd be something, ye?"'' *''"Sorry, control, I must have pressed wrong button."'' *''"I'm making some Vegemite sandwiches for the lads, you want some, control?"'' *(Singing) "Can't touch this! *hums* Can't touch this... Oh,I pressed the button, sorry control! " *(Singing) "I come from a land down under,where beer flows and men chunder... Oh, sorry, is this on? Hello?" *''"Sorry to disturb control, I thought I saw something suspicious but it was nothing. "'' *"Leroy is being a fuckin' drongo, can we switch partners?" *''"Oh, what? No, no...I mean, yes... no, everything is fine here, okay?"'' *''"Sorry control, did you hear any of that? Just my pet rat, Ernie, attacking Leroy... but we're fine now."'' *''"Oh, I'm such a drongo. I thought I saw a group of clowns in masks running by. Jeez, I must be tired, sorry 'bout that control."'' *''"Crickey, I'm bored as batshit, you seeing any action, control?"'' *''"Well, bugger me! I think I left my stove on at home... Well, nuthin' to do about that now..."'' *''"Hey control, come over here after your shift ends. I'll show you my sweet Melbourne shuffle moves."'' *''"Uhm, nope, everything is clear here control, nothing weird happening, nothing at all."'' *''"Nah, we're good, just a random man walkin' around. I gave him a slice of cheddar and sent him away."'' *''"No, no real problem control. Leroy is upset because I said I don't believe he would last long if a zombie outbreak happened."'' *''"Ha! Leroy is such a tosser! I ate his Snickers and now he's crying about it. Get some bollocks man, I'll get you another one!"'' *(yawn) "God I'm bugged, Can I get of my shift early?" *''"So, this Saturday, are we gonna party or what? I'm looking to get my groove on."'' *''"I'm thinking of getting myself a dog, and naming him Bloodlord. Come here, Bloodlord! That's right, that's a good boy!"'' *''"Hey control, my band The Sandwich Babies are playing on Friday. You reeeeally need to come check us out, it's gonna be a ripper of a show."'' *''"Nope! No problem here, Control! Everything is al-right! *giggle* I am good at doing different voices, right?"'' *''"You know, I've been thinking about writing a novel about a woman who kills dragons to eat em, it'll be called, 'Moira the Dragon Eater', what do ya think? Sound good?"'' Throwables *''"Boom!"'' *''"Haha, grenade!"'' *''"Grenade out!"'' *"Haha, boom!" *''"Eat that, ya assholes!"'' Deployables * "I've got a medical bag right here." * "Some medic supplies here." * "Medic bag, right here!" * "Medic bag, whoever needs it." * "Medical bag, over here!" Interrogating the Taxman in Undercover * "Tell me!" * "Fucking answer!" * "I'll fucking kill ya!" * "Right now, dipshit!" * "Answer me, fucker!" * "Out with it!" * "You little fuckwit!" * "Don't make me bring out the fury!" * "Tell us what we need to know!" * "I'll break ya fucking face!" * "Don't make me crush your fucking head" * "I'll rip ya fucking face off!" * "Listen up, tosser!" * "Talk up!" * "I'll make you wish you were dead, you understand!" * "Don't play tough with me!" * "Talk Sucker" * "Tosser!" Map-specific quotes Safe House If the player is Jacket * "I like your style, Jacket. You're one crazy bastard, just like me! People like us need to stick together." If the player is Jiro * "Senpai, will you teach me how to swing a sword and shit? I'd love to chop some heads off people, that'd be fuckin' wicked." If the player is Wolf * "The others say I should keep my distance from you, but I think you're cute. Is it true you one day lost your job and went batshit crazy? Did you at least hurt the people who caused it? You really should, I'll help ya." Talking to Sydney (Any Heister) * "They say there's a connection of being creative and crazy, do you believe that's true?." * "This new mask is going to be a ripper." * "What's up? Wanna go burn something down?" * "Any news from Bain? I wanna do something epic." * "I don't know, I've always found it calming to do something creative." * "Don't you love the baby masks? those are my favorite." * "What? You want a new mask?" * "Mom told me I would never be something, but look at me now!" * "Have you seen this new mask? It's fucking twisted, just like me." * "You can't have too many masks now, can ya?" * "Pass me the orange can, I want some flames on this one." * "I'm thinking about, dyeing my hair green, what do you say?" * "Such a fucking hassle when these masks cams start bugging up, we should probably do something about that." * "I think the based of the mask you're wearing says something about your personality, heheh, that might be why you favored the gagball mask. " Category:Quotes